powerpuff girls movie 1
by canzie
Summary: the rowdyruff boys are created! after series of events, the PPGs and RRBs get together. what will happen when mojo comes back into the picture?
1. chapter 1: prologue

**Hi! This is my second fanfic I am starting. Now I'm not perfect but I am eager to start another story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the ppgs or anything except Zoomie(for this chapter only.)**

* * *

"ZOOMIE!"

mrs keane yelled as she shook off a bunch of spiders. "yes?" zoomie answered. Zoomie's short name(called by everyone) was was hanging around a bunch of love-struck boys." you make one more move like that and your expelled" "ok,then don't sit down." she said calmly."ok,thank you."

then zoomie pressed a button and mrs keane fell through a trap door filled with water."hahahahahahahahahaha!cool,right? mitch gave me the idea!"zoom said."just get me out of here!!" mrs keane ,blossom and buttercup went to go get her out." you k,mrs keane?" buttercup said."yes just go get me a towel please,k?"

buttercup went off to go get her a towel. zoomie and her grupie started to snicker. mrs keane faced zoom. "who'd you said did this?" "oh! mitch! infact,he did the whole thing he just made me press the button." zoomie lied." is this true?" mrs keane asked." uhhhhhh......." he look twards zoom who was giving him the flirt know bat the eyelashes and those beedy eyes... the girls(the ppgs) saw this,no one else."yes!"mitch answered dreaimly." ok, mitch,i'm going to call your grandma,and zoomie, your expelled!"

"WHAT!! BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" the powerpuff gilrs knew she was lying." that lying little tramp.."buttercup muttered under her breathe."ok,your right but that dosnt mean your not expelled. mitch your suspended,i want to speak with your parents zoomie."

"WHAT!!"said the two." oh,well,my parents are not 're on a biz-ness trip and we were gonna move anyways." "well what about me?!?!"i'm gonna be expelled!" mitch said

(bling-bling-bling)" ok, oyu don't come here no more and you have two week suspention. i'll call your grandma and let her know." mrs keane went into a room as zoomie and group made thier way to the front of the school yard.

Zoom took mitch and kissed him for like 10 seconds as the group groaned in jeously. "i'll miss you." mitch said when she was done."i'll miss you too!" she said as princess's car(limo)pulled up then she entered.

the four year old zoomie morebucks was gone forever with her popularity.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

**pretty good for me being around....i don't know.....10?maybe 11? so anyhoo,sorry for this being so short,but it will get a lot longer. i know i did this in my other story. oh!PLEASE R&R!!!c: :P**


	2. chapter 2: a new page in our book

**A/N: yeah, second chapter without any real reviews. I'm sorry for the short chap. 1, I'll make this one longer, way, promise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ppgs.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________**

"hello,stranger! what can i do for you?" professor said into the phone

"uh,what are the power puff girls made out of?"mojo asked

"oh!sugar spice and everything nice."

"oh,is that it?" mojo asked rudely.

"oh! and accidentally adding chemical x."

"oh,ok!i think i'll get an "a"! bye!"

he hanged up."MWAHA-WAIT! SUGAR? SPICE? EVREYTHING NICE? TOO GIRLY!! i need more manly!" he went to the workout room and took some snippings. then asked for snails at dinner. than the doggie's police tail. poor doggie.

"yes!everything i need! now to get some chemical x! uh,hey can i get some chemical x?" mojo asked. "oh yeah,we have extra in the right back!"  
the police doggie went to go get the chemical he came back."there ya go." mojo took it,poured it in a bowl and it started to shake. then it exploded. black-ish gray water splatted everywhere.

"ugh,what happened?" then there infront of him were three were all angry and ready to fight.. "oh,bo-" "hey,monkey!we're ready to kick ass!" "yeah!" said the two boys in the back. "ok,i'll get your can of whoop-butt boys!just get me out of here." then the 4 busted out of jail.

"oh! blossom! i'm tired! i just wanna go home! why are there so many monsters?" " we've been at it scince 5:00 this morning! i'm tired and..... WE'RE ALL HALF KILLED! I WANNA GO HOME!" the two "younglings" complained. "i know,but it's our job to protect townsville.i'm tired too. it's just that we have to keep fighting off the monsters even if we have to use super-nova!" blossom said.

"but with less energy oringinally, we'll die! we'd be like "oh!i'm buttercup utonium and, uh, i like totally like killing myself to protect a stupid,LITTLE,TOWN THAT DOSENT EVEN APRECIATE US!" bubbles was ready to cry."oh, look what i did!"buttercup continued." i made the bubble girl cry because, well, we're all gonna die and she knows it!"buttercup screamed.

bubbles wailed.

"buttercup!stop! your making bubbles cry!" blosom said. "what's your piont!?" buttercup said back." roar!!" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" BLOSSOM YELLED as she turned around.

the boys were watching ever scince buttercup started taunting ,blossom turned around and her eyes weren't pink,they were lifted her breathed in a big breathe and she blew a big wave of fire and at the same monster fell to goop.

she froze it and threw it like a frizbee twards the sun. then she started to fall (cause she fainted all you dimwits out their) out of the b.c and bubbles caught her.

"oh,yeah,bloss!you showed that monster!" "huh?oh,i just got a little tired,you know?" the boys just started a **lap attack**. the girls doubled over in pain." ok,now we're 3/4 of the way dead!"buttercup complained. "ok,now girls!" they turned around to their surprise,there was three boys looking like them.

first the girls looked at each other than themselfs then back at the boys."ok,you boys look gentle,so can you wait until tomarrow?we'er done here.' blossom asked. "no, way!we'er here until your dead!" brick responded. "fine! just wait here till tommorow then!" buttercup said. "you are just to sissy to fight us!" butch said egging her on. "who you callin' a sissy, jerk?" she said back. "you! now come on you loser!" butch said. she started glowing green, but then her sisters jumped her.

"no! no super-nova!' blossom said. bubbles went upwards shyly.

"ha! what are you going to do? blow a bubble?" butch said. "something like that." she said. butch went full speed at her but she just did a back flip to the side. then she put her hands together and formed a **starburst** and threw it at boomer.

"i heard of having a thing for some one but not like this!" he said to brick dodging it. she took in a brethe and did her **sonic scream**, it broke the sound barrier as it broke every window within 5 mile radious. then it hit boomer in the blast.

she flew up to boomer like a fairy and they and they started hand-to-hand was "next".she was still a little tired but brick gave his just gave it all back.

when he gave her an **uppercut,**she gave back a more powerful uppercut followed by an **3x combo**.they gave their all until they were completly out of energy,then blossom gave him kinda a smile before she fell out of the sky,he dived after her after 5 seconds of thoughts.

she had already given half of her energy to that monster and she gave him over the energy she had fighting bougt her to the top of a building away from the fight. bibbles was still fighting was getting tired.

he let out a big scream then went for the floor made a big **sonic boom** bubbles was blown away and some far and weak buildings got destroyed.

butch and buttercup was near one while blossom and brick were on one. all started to 's leg got stuck under a rock while buttercup and butch were stuck in a rock dome.

the building that blossom and brick were on and it collasped ontop of them. they both passed out while a rock dome that protected them from the rest of therocks and a horrible death.

"HELP!" buttercup said. "why can't you help(grunt) yourself?" butch asked whincing in " can't just remove a rock from the inside,the whole thing will come down on you cause your basicaly pulling from-" "the bottom! oh, wow you took your time thinking about this."butch said amazed by her obstervation. "thanks!"buttercup said. bubbles finally saw what boomer did.

"LOOK!" bubbles turned to see that there was a few destroyed buldings,but their siblings nowhere in sight. then they both zoomed there. "buttercup,blossom!" bubbles yelled. "BUTCH,BRICK!" boomer heard mumbleing. they flew to the stack with the started to remove rocks.

then they heard "be carefiul! this whole thing could come down! don't take from the middle." buttercup said very started from the sides. "oh, my gosh! there is a leg out here!" bubbles said,picking at it.

"hey boomer,your girl freind's alright out there?" butch asked.

"yes!" boomer said.

"good! cause she's not gonna be alright when i get to her!" butch said. buttercup just giggled at the cuteness.

" that's funny!" bubbles said.

"B.B!your the girlfreind he's talking about!" boomer said

"but i'm not your girlfreind!and when did you learn my name?" bubbles said franticlly.

"just get me and gourgous out of here!" buttercup said.

then,bubbles pulled one rock from the side and the whole thing came down and it went around like a force fieild

"whew! that was a close one!" buttercup said

"right cause (grunt) cause i my leg never got stuck under a rock." butch said annoyed

"ok,but where's blossom?"

* * *

brick started to wake up. so did bossom. blossom felt totally rested. "AHHH! back up! i'll hurt you" blossom blurted. "no,NO! i saved you! although i don't know how we got under here. do you think any body will here us?" blossom at first just stared at him dreamily. then she made up a lie."oh,uh,no." she said as if she knew what she was taking about.

"oh!" he said trying to pull the rock abouve him.

"no!" blossom interfered.

"why?" brick asked

"because pulling a rock in here is like pulling a rock from the bottom. and everything goes down from the bottom!"

oh,yeah! wow, your really smart! you really thought about that one!" brick said.

"thanks!" blossom said dreamily. she tried to make it look like there was a reason to look at him,so,she put on a serious face.

"what?"

"oh,just thinking [thinking] just thinking about how brave and cute you are!"

"ok, but why at me?"

"oh! i feel more focus looking at someone...why you ask?" he was found looking striaght back at her.

"what?" blossom said

"oh,you've just got really pretty eyes." he said "lost" in her eyes.

"oh,(giggle)thanks!well i thought you had a nice smile!" brick smiled "see!" blossom pointed out. brick smiled larger. blossom cracked a smile.

"well you've got one,too! i think i got it from you!" (A/N: i'm not sure what i meant by ,i'm copying this off of my paper i wrote ares ago.)

suddenly rocks around them started shaking

"what's happening?" blossom asked,a few small rocks above starting to fall.

"to the side!" brick shouted as he pushed blossom to one side of the dome.a big rock came crashing down.

"oops!" boomer said from above.

brick and blossom look through the hole.

"hey,guys! you haven't been doing anything important down there,right?" boomer said

"dude! you need to take a really cold shower!" brick said as an echo.

"ah! thats my leader bro!" butch said as he appeared in the hole way.

* * *

**yeah,i'm going to do a reality check thanks to a certin person named haruka ai. i'm going to put them as teens.....15. also there're in high school. thanks for being my second reveiwer, it made me laugh. sorry about the confuion, R&R**


	3. author note

**so ya ima kinda confuesed here...**

**i dont feel like writting cuz of motovvation!**

**u wanna kno wats sad?**

**the most i ever got as a reveiw was 13 maybe!**

**never higher...**

**the least i ggot was four..**

**for u who might have read my sisters story might be confuesed well those were my sisters storys!**

**i kno it takes time but time is the problem!**

**sorry but i cant anymore i bet i wont even get alot of reveiws on this **

**thx1**


	4. Chapter 3: princess

**sorry i havent continued this in like forever but me as a new writter didnt know 6 reveiws were alot for 2 chapters! 3 dosent count its an authors note. i just wanna remind everyone they are now 15 in high school. any way ima continue for all the little one out there! ttyl at the end of chapter!**

* * *

chapter 3:princess

they were out of the hole. then blossom,buttercup and bubbles had to pretend they never fell in love and butch and brick had to pretend they were not in love. boomer was not in love...yet. they wee ready to attack all over again when they heard a laugh.

"hehehehehehehe, i got it!" princess sid as she flew over head. she got a bag of money without setting off an alarm

"WHAT? what does princess want with a bag of money? she's fithy rich! buttercup said rudly.

"can you guys just wait here?"blossom asked

"dont bet on it sweet checks! brick said. first she looked angerily at him then when she turned to fly she blushed.

"oh why leave the love of your life when you can just-(ZAP!) aaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiieeeeeee!" princess fell out of the sky with a jammed jet pack.

"do that?" buttercup said

"aw sweet!"boomer said

"cool!" butch said

"awesome!" brick said

"buttercup turned her head and mouthed the words"thanks i know!" then flew off. then they made it to her

"ok your coming with us!" blossom said

"WHY on EARTH do you want that bag of money girl? buttercup asked

"daddy stopped giving allowance?" bubbles mocked

"YES! AND I WANT MONEY! I NEE-"

"WHAT YOU _NEED_ IS TO GO TO JAIL! YOU LITT-"

"BUTTERCUP!" blossom scolded "listen,we have to make sure these boys that are here to kill us,and we have to make sure they are still the to fight go to jail and what am i talking about?, buttercup explain!" blossom said sharply

"ok! ill go to any fight to see you try to die! princess said. they zipped off.

the boys were sitting looking up at the clouds

"dude, boomer your gay. ok butch truth or dare?" brck asked.

"DARE!" butch responded!

"oh gosh what a kiss up! buttercup wispered since the boys didnt know they were there.

"i dare you to kiss brunett or eat grass!" brick said.

"i'd rather kiss brunett! but i ain't talk'n that dare! i rather be gay!" butch said. ***a/n:** what do you expect from bored 15 year old boys?*

"what not ready to love brunett? brick mocked

"hahahahahahaha!" boomer laughed

"oh yeah, what about you and red head? kissy kissy kissy! down in a hole!" butch said smirking. boomer laughed at this too

"shut up!" blossom blushed. she rushed out of her hiding place as if she was trying to find a hiding place"we're back!" blossom said checks still red.

"hey! ready to finish that fight?" brick asked with his _nice smile._

"yeah i am!" blossom said with a _nice smile_ of her own.

"NOT AS MUCH AS I WANT IT TO END! hi! im princess! bow to me!"

butch doubled over in laughter, brick and boomer were the next victims.

"ok stop! stop! stop! sto-st-st-stop! haha! stop!" butch laughed

"ok! stand front and center!" brick said.

butch shook the laughted out and stood up stright. blossom was surprisedby his sense of order

"hmmm,a man in charge! i like that! princess said. brick shudderedblossom was ready to jump princess and tell her to stay away from her man but blossom did something better, aas brick gagaed in disgust, blossom said

"ok, princess your going to jail! buttercup, bubbles! go send her! i'll take care of them." she said in her commanding voice.

"bloss! yoor not even strong enough! wha-"

"go!" they zipped off with princess.

* * *

**not as bad as i thought! now remember striaght from the page! kk R&R plz!**


	5. Chapter 4:outlawed dating

**ok so i had a talk with quite alot of people about my behavior in a previous chapter bad i want to say,  
sorry  
sorry that i even brought up that whole problem and i want to thank livi-love for opening my eyes! and everyone else who reveiwed that you too! on with the story!  
(btw can anyone contact somewei and ask when she gonna continue taking responsisbility? if you know she is too uisy then tell me thank**

chapter 4:outlawed dating

"and you!" blossom said kinda chickiling, pointing to brick. she punched him pu to a grassy field of grass and before the brothers could do anything, blossom zipped after him. brick was stnding upwhen blossom found him. the brothers were coming,so she busted him back down on to the ground and held him there as the brothers flew over head, looking for the two red heads. blossom was gently shoved off.

"what happened? why'd you punch me?" brick asked.

"to get you here! im sorry we need to talk. listen i really like you but we're from different si-" she was interfered by brick's kiss

"your right. we are from different sides." brick said.

"oh, i dont care anymore!" he was pulled forth to be kissed back. the two sisters flew over head. buttercup saw brick and blossom but couldnt see what they were doing.

"hey, bloss!"

they both looked up

"what are you doing?" bubbles asked.

"oh, nagotiating. but you better watch your back. butch and boomer dont know about our treaty!" blossom said. they saw brick say something but they didnt know so they went off looking for butch and boomer.

"so you'll be my girfreind?" brick asked.

"i'm not su-ok!" blossom said. they gave each other a quick kiss (also known as a peck)

"i'll se you tonight, hot stuff! at the park!" brick said.

"ok but tell your brothers about the peace treaty!" blossom said as she rose.

"oh, you were serious?" brick asked playfully.

"no! were just gonna keep fighting until we die or you go to (DU-DU-DU) jail!" blossom said dramaticlly.

"where on earth did that music come from?"

"i dont know just inore it!" blossom told him. they flew off to get ready for for their outlawed date.

* * *

**(du-du-du)  
will every thing go as plan for blossom? find out in the next chapter! R&R!**


	6. Chapter 5:discovery, discovery

**this chapter is definily testing my presistince! i know i spelled that wrong. correct me if you want! anyway it erased everything i wrote just cuz i clicked saved! anyway im not gonna get mad cuz i WILL BE PRECICTENT! enjoy!**

* * *

chapter 5: discovery, discovery

blossom was brushing her hair.

"hey blossom! why you looking so pretty?usually, at this time, you'd be helping bubbles finish her mid-night picture!"

"oh, i'm just too happy to do anything!"blossom said

"too happy about what?" buttercup said wonderuosly

" oh, that we have made a peace treaty with one of the worst villians in the- townsville" blossom said.

"bu-"

"AND that townsville has not had a monster attck since then!" blossom said.

"i guess, but, i thought it did make you happy to help her." buttercup pointed out

"well yah, but... im just WAY too happy for something that dim of happiness!" blossom said.

"whateve-"

"bed time girls! did you have fun today! what did you do? tell me! tell it! infact, talk amoungst yourself alnigh-"

"NO!" bossom blurted

"why?" professor asked

"because we have school tomarrow!" blossom looked at the time. in two minutes she had to meet brick at the park.

"ok you can skip school tomarrow. we dont have enough time with each other and the weather channel said there is a 1% chance of monster!

"your right professor! we'll sleep in your room. ill go buys snacks. why dont you guys get ready while i get ready to go out!" blossom said.

she flew in and out the closet so fast no one saw what she was wearing. brick planed a super big party for his brothers and left them with as much time as they wanted. he did the same as blossom with the changing of his clothes. he zipped by a chocolate stand and snatched a chocolate box.

"thanks, duuu..."

"hey! you didnt pay for that!" the man said in a weird itlian accent. blossom was waiting there in the park with a bag of groceries under the bench. brick sneaked up behinder pulled out a necklace with a red "B" on it and handed it to her.

"oh! thank you!" she put it back in the case."dont wanna be caught wearing that. people might ask."

"hey? what can i do? oh! and i got you something else!" he said and pulled out the box of chocolate.

"oh! thats perfect. i was going to have a picnic and that could be desert! i got sandwiches and juice boxes and brownies for destert. im sorry i couldnt get anything better." blossom said.

"its perfect!" brick said kindly.

"aw! your perfect!" blossom said, surprized at his kindness "but we got to make this quick cause i dont got much time.

"ok

they ate all the food, which took 1 & 1/2 hours and for the rest of the time they watch the stars until 12:00.

"OH MY GOSH! they must be starving!" blossom said as she shot up straight.

"or they're sleeping..." brick said.

"no, im in so muc-" blossom was cut off by brick's kiss.

"i guess that cusions the blow." blossom said happy." but i think it's time for you and i to get discovered. even if its infront of devil daddy. hehe" blossom said nervously.

"ok alright anything for you, love!"

they flew off.

"where's brick? with his super powers and according how close the store is, it shouldnt take th-"

"look!" butch pointed to a pink and red streak in the sky" i knew that treaty was fake!"

butch and boomer zipped off after it.

"where's blossom? you know what? im gonna go find her! buttercup said.

"YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES YOU SAID THAT? JUST GO!" bubbles said irritated.

"no, im gonna wait!" buttercup said.

"OOHH! IM GONNA-"

_ding dong_

**"oh, finally!**

when buttercup reached the door, brick and blossom was busted into the house by butch and boomer. butch was going full speed at blossom when he was blind-sided by brick. buttercup decided to sit and stay.

"DUDE, STOP!" brick said.

"brick, i know you let things happen when they happen when they happen fair and square but not this time!

"wha...?" brick said. blossom and buttercup looked at him confused.

"ugh! the (beep) peace treaty was fake! thats why brought you here!" (**A/N:** tryn to keep it k. is it k...?)

"NO! DUDE! im here to tell her family that we're dating!"

blossom just blushed in her corner.

* * *

**i did good?**

**anyways! if someone could tell me if its k or not ,thanks appretiate it!**


End file.
